


The Hugo Special

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Vaughn Appreciation Day [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masquerade party au, masked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn knows it's Hugo under that mask, but Hugo is clueless that it's Vaughn, giving Vaughn an idea.





	The Hugo Special

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumbr.  
> Prompt: "For Vaughnday! Hugo and Vaughn are at a masquerade party. Vaughn recognizes Hugo right away, but Hugo doesn't seem to recognize him. What does Vaughn do with this knowledge? (Take this anywhere you want)"

Vaughn knew right away that the man with the black and gold tux with the obnoxiously ornate mask at the masquerade party was Hugo. And not just by his outfit, or his voice which he’d had the sense to change with a voice modulator, it was the bragging. How no one could guess who he was because he was too smart for them. It made Vaughn smirk and wonder if the man would be able to guess if it was Vaughn behind the mask. He’d kept it intentionally plain, as to avoid any biases that would give his identity away.

They had only worked together for a few short weeks, Hugo needing some help with numbers for one of the departments. The man had started flirting immediately with Vaughn, bragging about everything he was good at and how Vaughn should take a chance on him. So far, it had all been harmless, Hugo never advanced, which had surprised Vaughn, but he’d found himself almost flirting back. In fact, now that they weren't partnered up anymore, Vaughn couldn't deny he’d missed the man. It was all the little things, like how Hugo ran to open the door, or how he’d kept an extra pen because Vaughn always forgot his.

And now that he was anonymous, it gave him freedom for mischievous thoughts to form in his mind and the gumption to act on them. He strolled over to Hugo as he laughed with others and sparked a conversation.

“You seem extremely confident that no one knows who you are,” Vaughn smirked.

Hugo’s voice sounded normal, no longer that deep, recognizable voice. His mask only covered the top half of his face, exposing his beard. “Of course! I prepared for this for months, I thought of everything!” His shoulders were proudly rolled back.

“Mm, I see.” Vaughn looked him over obviously. While he had been able to avoid answering Hugo every time he’d asked while they’d worked together, Vaughn could not lie that the man was attractive. “You are a very clever man, and very sexy.” There was something so freeing about finally confessing this.

“Of course I am,” he laughed. “You’re just as sexy, yourself.”

Emboldened, Vaughn wrapped his arm around Hugo’s and whispered. “What do you say we step away from the party for a little bit? Find a private place?”

“I would love that very much.”

Finishing their drinks, they stepped away from the party, moving through the large mansion until they found an unoccupied room. Locking the door, Hugo appraised the ornate bed. “Looks perfect, just like me.”

Sitting on the bed, Vaughn smirked. “You are pretty perfect,” he cooed.

He watched, his heart skipping with delight and nervousness, as Hugo moved over to him, undoing his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt, exposing thick hair. Vaughn’s eyes roamed over that, a sudden need coursing through him to run his hands over the man’s body.

“Like what you see?” Hugo asked, two hands on either side of Vaughn, leaning over him.

“Yes,” he said, breathless. He hadn't expected to want Hugo, or to have enjoyed his company, but he had missed the man and had thought about him too often for it to be anything less than attraction. He pulled the man close and kissed him, months of pent up energy crashing forward.

Hugo moaned softly against his lips, his hands moving to rest on Vaughn’s thighs where he massaged them. Vaughn kissed him deeper, the touch sinking to his core. Their masks clanked together as they feverishly kissed.

“I want you,” Vaughn whispered. “Now.”

“You have me,” Hugo beamed.

Vaughn pulled him onto the bed, straddling him. Between their suits, their cocks rubbed together as Vaughn rolled his hips and pulled Hugo’s shirt open, not caring to undo each button. He ran his hand through Hugo’s torso, nails scratching on their way down. He leaned down, pressing kisses wherever his mask would allow him, biting and sucking. He wanted to leave reminders for Hugo.

“Shit, you are very excited, aren't you?” Vaughn bit hard in response. The man gasped, pressing their bodies closer. Their lips crashed together once more before Vaughn began to undo his suit. He slipped it off and worked on Hugo’s, smirking at the thick cock Hugo had.

“That is magnificent,” Vaughn said, moving down to swipe his tongue over the leaking head. He brought his mouth down around it, taking it deep.

Hugo’s head fell back and his fingers tangled in Vaughn’s hair, massaging his scalp. “Damn, you’re amazing!” he huffed. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you had been thinking about this.”

Vaughn moaned loudly in response. In truth, he had been and he was finally accepting it.

Hugo smirked down at him, their eyes meeting through their masks. “Well, in that case, I should give you my special, huh?” Hugo pulled him up and turned Vaughn onto his back, removing any remaining clothes. He kissed Vaughn, his hands roaming over the hard toned muscle. “Damn this is hot,” Hugo said, admiring Vaughn’s body. “Damn, you’re ripped.” He kissed over it, starting at the left side of his neck and moving down. He took his time, kissing over Vaughn’s arms and fingers, before moving down his torso and his legs.

It was a very sudden shift in pace than Vaughn had been expecting. Hugo kissed him all over, moving back up to the inner part of his left thigh and then up his cock, where he gave a slow lick before moving on to the inner right thigh. It tingled all through Vaughn, his breath calming, his body relaxing into the bed. By the time Hugo had moved up to kiss his lips, Vaughn held him close, arms and legs wrapping around him.

They kissed deeply, Vaughn more needy than ever. His breath was heavy between them, his hips rolling pleadingly against Hugo. He was reward with Hugo wrapping his hand around Vaughn’s and stroking slowly, working him into a deep, agonizing frenzy.

“There we go,” he whispered. “You look so sexy right now.” He kissed Vaughn’s neck, suckling gently. “I think you’re ready for the best night of your life.”

“Please,” Vaughn gasped, his body rocking into Hugo. His fingers clung to the man’s neck, digging in.

Hugo kissed him, moving his cock to Vaughn’s ass, where he slowly pressed in. Vaughn could not contain the loud noise that echoed around the room. His back arched and he kissed Hugo furiously, heavy moans muffled. Hugo rocked into Vaughn slowly, holding him close and tenderly, kissing him sweetly.

“You are so wonderful,” Hugo said, eyes intensely staring into his. Vaughn’s stomach rolled over, that stare seeping into his soul and enveloping him with a tenderness he was not prepared for. Overwhelmed, he kissed Hugo, unsure of what else to do. Hugo obliged him, but when they parted, he kissed over Vaughn, up his cheek to his forehead. Their eyes locked again as Vaughn grew louder, hands clasping all over the man.

“That’s it,” Hugo whispered. His hand moved around Vaughn’s cock and he slowly milked it, his thrusts deep and slow. Vaughn watched Hugo’s face as he came, eyes locked with each other. It was the most vulnerable thing he’d ever experienced, as he came right after, his body rocked over the edge, his orgasm on full display. Hugo smiled and kissed him. “That was beautiful.”

Vaughn was lost for words, his chest tight with unexpected emotion. Hugo kissed him gently, giving Vaughn those precious moments to recuperate and find his voice again.

“Holy shit,” he finally managed with a whisper. His eyes locked with Hugo, who smiled softly, something Vaughn had never seen before.

Hugo brushed his thumb over Vaughn’s jaw. “I’m glad you liked it. I gotta admit you remind me of someone I've been wanting to do this with for a while.”

Vaughn blinked. “Who?” His stomach fluttered in anticipation.

“An accountant I've worked with recently.”

Holding in a gasp, Vaughn smiled. “I see. And… And what would you say to this accountant right now?” The mask was really a bad influence on Vaughn, giving him a boldness he never would have had in person.

Hugo rubbed his hand over Vaughn’s body. “I would tell him that I cared for him more than just a fling.” His smile turned sad. “He doesn't care the same way though.”

Too shocked to care anymore, Vaughn sat up on his elbows, his eyes wide. “You… You do?”

Hugo grunted, smirk widening. “Of course, I wouldn't keep track of the pens he always fucking forgot or lost if I didn't. He was worse than a smoker with their lighter.” Hugo laughed fondly.

Heart pounding, Vaughn could not believe the confession he was hearing. He soared back in his memory at all the small bits of attention Hugo had given him, connecting them all together now.

“Hugo,” he breathed, eyes stuck on the man’s.

Hugo jumped. “What!? How did you know it was me.”

It was the bravest thing Vaughn had ever done and his hand shook the whole time as he lifted his mask to reveal himself to Hugo.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
